La secundaria
by natsumi-de-mustang
Summary: Alphonse es enviado a una secundaria en Central y alli conoce a Yukina, una chica aparentemente distraida,buena y miedosa, kien se termina convirtiendo en su amiga inseparable, sin embargo finalmente esa amistad se convertira en algo mas


Buenos dias **Saludo una chica de cabello rosa hasta el hombro y ojos celestes**.

Buenos dias **respondio un joven de cabellos castaño, quien estaba sentado atrás del lugar de la joven**.

Al, hiciste la tarea de matematicas? **pregunto la ojiazul**

Claro ¿Queres que te la pase? **pregunto el chico**

Si, es que no entendi los ejercicios de la pagina 80 y sabes que si no hacemos la tarea la profe no pone un no y a los dos no es un 1 (Eso hace mi profe de matematicas T-T) **contesto la chica**

Pero Yuki esa pagina dijo la profesora al final que no habia que hacerla, era con teorema de gauss que todavia no lo vimos **Dijo El joven castaño mientras la chica acomodaba sus cosas y se sentaba.**

Con razon, ya me parecía **Dijo la chica aliviada**

Jejeje, siempre te sucede lo mismo **dijo Alphonse** Eso es por no prestar atención en clases.

Es que la clase es muy aburrida **contesto ella**

No puedo entender que alguien que tiene buenas notas como vos no le preste atención a ninguna clase** Dijo Al sin entenderlo**

Jeje, solo estudio **Contesto la chica**.

**Entra la profesora casi corriendo**

No se paren, no se paren… (esto se refiere a ke en mi escuela cuando entra un profesor hay ke pararse como forma de saludo)** Entro apuradisima la profesora hasta llegar a su escritorio.** Que habia de tarea para hoy?

Los ejercicios de la pagina 91,84,94 **Dijo una chica**

Bien **Comenzo a mirar en su lista** Yukina Sakurai pase a hacer el primer ejercicio

Rayos **Murmura Yukina** Al ¿ Da 204?

Si, Yuki **Contesta Al. Yuki se levanta y comienza a escribir un ejercicio en el pizarron**.

**Lo sé, esto para ustedes es raro. Alphonse en una escuela, amigo de una chica llamada Yukina al cual el le dice cariñosamente Yuki, y de seguro se preguntaran donde esta Edward.**

**Flash Back**

Pero por que hermano! **pregunto un Alphonse molesto**

Debes terminar tus estudios! Sera una buena experiencia para vos **Decia su hermano**

Pero yo quiero quedarme aca con ustedes! Si a vos te llaman a una misión dejaras a Winry sola? **Pregunto el menor de los Elric**

Yo estare aqui tambien **dijo Pinako** Esta vez concuerdo con Edward, te distraeras un poco.

Pero… **intenta decir algo Al**

Toma estas son tus maletas **Le dijo Winry entregandole unas malestas**

Win… **Dijo Al sin poder terminar la frase**

Al no pienses que te estamos echando, por el contrario me encantaria que te quedaras **Explico Winry** Pero es por tu bien.

Pero yo no quiero ir!** Grito Al al ver que tenia todo el mundo en contra**

Hagamos esto Al, iras por una semana y si no te gusta te volves ¿ De acuerdo? **Propuso Edward**

Bien, pero te aseguro que regresare **Dijo Al algo molesto, realmente no tenia deseos de ir.**

**Y Bueno fue a la escuela, conocio a Yukina y finalmente no regresó.**

Al, el 5 te dio yx (2y+5xyz)? **Pregunto Yukina**

Eh? Haber dejame ver.. **Busca en hojas anteriores** mmm… fijate por que me parece que te confundiste en algo

Enserio? **pregunto ella mientras revisaba el ejercicio** Tenes razon! Fue una distracción. Jeje

Siempre te ocurre lo mismo **Sigue con lo que estaba haciendo dos hojas mas adelante que ella**

Bueno yo no tengo tu inteligencia ¬¬** Dijo ella** no vale, vos estas mucho mas adelantado.

Buenos días chicos **Dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta de la sala**

Buenos dias papá **saludo felizmente Yukina**

Buenos dias señor Sakurai **saludo Alphonse**

Otra vez haciendo tarea? **pregunto el señor**

Si **contesto Alphonse**

Buenos dias querido **Se acerca una señora** ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Igual que siempre **Solo se limito a contestar el señor**

Yukina ¿Por qué no le traes a Alphonse las galletas que estaba horneando? **Pregunta la señora**

Si **contesto Yukina, se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina**.

Alphonse gracias por venir a ayudarle a Yukina con la tarea todos los días **Dijo la señora**

No, no tienen que agradecerme. De a dos es mas divertido **Dijo Al**

Ya pronto se acercan las vacaciones de invierno **Dijo el padre de Yukina** Pensas ir a algun lado?

Si **contesto Al** Ire visitar a mi hermano en Rizembull.

Vas a ir las dos semanas? **Pregunto Yukina trayendo unas galletas**

Esa era la idea **respondio Alphonse.**

Entiendo **Dijo algo triste**

Oh que lástima, Yukina queria pasarla con vos** Dijo la señora**

Si hasta me dijo que no queria venir de vacaciones con nosotros y por eso solo saque dos pasajes **dijo el padre**

Que? **Dijo Al algo sorprendido**.

Papá, Sophie ¬/¬ .Al y yo estamos estudiando asi que porque mejor no se van **Dijo empujandolos hacia la cocina. Los señores se fueron**

Lamento haberme salido de tus planes **Se disculpo Al**

Realmente crees que no quize ir de viaje por vos? **Contesto Yukina sonriendo** Es solo que me aburro con ellos.

Y te vas a quedar sola las dos semanas? **Pregunto Al**

No, saldre con amigas **Contesto Yukina.**

Lo unico que puedo hacer por vos es dejarte el telefono de casa de Winry **Dijo Al**

Winry? **Pregunto Yukina** Quien es ella?

Es una amiga de la infancia** Respondio Alphonse** Mi hermano y yo vivimos con ella y tia Pinako

Ah, bien sigamos con matematicas **dijo Yukina**

Matematicas? Pero si yo ya termine y voy por historia **Dijo Al**

No vale eres un adelantado! **Se enojo Yukina**

**Y Finalmente llegaron las vacaciones de invierno.**

Cualquier cosa llámame a casa de Win **Dijo Alphonse a traves de la ventanilla del tren**

No te preocupes Al, mi papá me dijo lo mismo **Dijo Yukina**

Gracias por venir a despedirme **Dijo Alphonse**

Eh? No, es lo menos que podia **hacer Le contesto Yukina** Nos vemos cuando comienzan las clases -

Si **contesto él. El tren comenzo a andar y ambos se despidieron**.

Se fue **dijo algo triste** Pero no deberia estar triste. Ni que me gustara, solo es un amigo **Quizo levantarse el animo** Veamos, ahora que soy la reina de la casa puedo organizar fiestas -.

**Caminando por la calle Yukina se encuentra con su amiga Chie**

Hola Yukina **saluda Chie**

Ah Chie **Dijo Yukina sorprendida**

Como estas? Todavía seguis con ese chico? **Pregunto Chie**

Que chico? **Pregunta**

Ese que te llama Yuki **Dice Chie**

Al? **Pregunta Yukina** Recien lo acabo de depedir, se fue a Rizembull

Que mal, de seguro vas a extrañarlo **Dice Chie**

Lo decis como si fuera mi novio ¬¬ **contesta medio molesta Yukina**

No lo es? **Pregunto Sorprendida Chie**

Claro que no! **Grita Yukina** Nisiquiera me gusta

Es que como ustedes dos siempre estan juntos… **dice Chie**

Solo somos AMIGOS, nos llevamos muy bien, eso es todo **contesto Yukina**. Por cierto Chie ¿Queres venir a casa? Es que como voy a estar sola estas dos semanas

Y tus papás? **Pregunto Chie**

Estan de vacaciones, pero no quice ir **contesto Yukina**

**Las chicas siguen caminando y conversando cuando llegan a un lugar donde la gente se dirigia para observar**

Que estara ocurriendo? **Pregunto Chie**

No lo se **Dijo Yukina**

Vamos a ver **Corrio Chie a ver seguido por Yukina**

**Habia un hombre apuntando con un revolver a la cabeza de un chico de unos 5 años exigiendo ver al coronel Mustang, quien después de un tiempo llego a la escena**

Quien es el? Es muy lindo! **Comento Chie**

El Coronel Roy Mustang, es un alquimista estatal **respondio Yukina**

Lo conoces? **pregunto Chie**

Es amigo de Al **contesto Yukina. El Coronel después de un intento diplomatico utilizo su alquimia y el nene volvio llorando con su mamá**

Es sorprendente!** Dijo Chie con corazoncitos en los ojos**

Si, esa es su alquimia, el controla el fuego **dijo Yukina**

Presentamelo! **grito Chie**

Bueno, bueno y** dicho esto se acerco al Coronel, seguido por Chie mientras que los subordinados de Mustang se encargaban del criminal** Hola Coronel

Ah, hola Yukina **Saludo el coronel**

Coronel le presento a mi amiga Chie **Dijo señalandola**

Hola Chie **Saludo el Coronel** Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang pero puedes llamarme Roy

Hola Roy! **Dijo Chie contenta**

Al ya se fue a Rizembull, no? **pregunto Roy**

Si **contesto Yukina** Vamonos Chie

Pero… **Protesto Chie**

Nos vemos Coronel **Saludo Yukina**

Nos vemos Roy **Saludo Chie y siguió a Yukina** Es sorprendente! Lo amo!

Si, sorprendentemente sarcastico **Dijo Yukina** Pero de todas formas es buena persona

Decime Yukina ¿Esta casado? **Pregunto Chie**

No** contesto Yukina** Pero es muy grande para vos

Ufa **se resigno Chie**

Me ayudas a preparar algo para comer? **pregunto Yukina**

Cierto, vos no sos buena en la cocina** Penso en vos alta Chie** claro no hay problema

**Ya a la noche**

Chie ¿No queres quedarte a dormir? **pregunto Yukina**

No, no puedo **respondió Chie** Pero mañana vendre

Ah… pero… intenta detenerla antes que se vaya

Sucede algo? **pregunta Chie** Le temes a los fantasmas?

No, no es eso **Contesto Yukina** Es que me voy a sentir re sola. Es la primera vez que me quedo sola en casa.

Encerio? **pregunto Chie** yo me quedo sola todo el tiempo

Si, pero vos conoces a papá **dijo Yukina** no se como lo pude convencer para estas vacaciones.

Si te sentis tan sola ¿ por que no llamas a alguien? **Pregunto Chie**

A quien voy a llamar? **Pregunto Yukina** No tengo muchas amigas y tu telefono anda mal.

Entonces llamalo a tu papá **dijo Chie**

Y decirle que me siento sola para no poder independisarme nunca? **pregunto Yukina** Olvidalo.

mmm… Entonces llama a Alphonse **Dijo Chie.**

Pero Chie… **Intento decir Yukina, pero apenas Chie se despidio se fue de la casa**. Rayos, odio quedarme sola. Hubiera hecho una fiesta. **Sube hasta su habitación, y se acuesta en la cama**. ¿Qué puedo hacer estando sola? **Toma un libro de la biblioteca pero después de un tiempo lo cierra** Esto es muy aburrido **Observa el telfono y después de pensarlo un poco suspira, lo toma y llama**.

Hola? **Pregunta alguien del otro lado del telefono**

Hola¿Se encontraria Alphonse? **pregunta Yukina**

¿Quién le habla? **preguntan del otro lado**

Yukina **contesta Yukina**.

Si, esta pero… no ha salido de su habitación desde que llego

Vos sos Edward, su hermano mayor ¿no? **pregunta Yukina**

Si **contesto Edward** Voy a intentar que te atienda, espera. **Edward subio las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de Alphonse** Al Hay una chica para vos en el telefono!

Una chica? **Grita Alphonse desde adentro de la habitación**

Si, se llama Yukina **le contesta su hermano**.

Esta bien, gracias **contesto Alphonse** la atendere del telefono de aca. **Su hermano bajo las escaleras una vez que se aseguro que Al contesto la llamada corto**. Hola Yuki ¿Sucede algo?

Lo mismo te pregunto **dijo Yukina** porque no saliste de tu habitación? Ademas te noto voz de deprimido

Es la tia Pinako **dijo Alphonse** murio esta tarde

Lamento escuchar eso **dijo Yukina**

No puedo evitarlo, me siento deprimido por eso Yuki **dijo Al**

Eso es normal porque era un ser amado para vos **dijo Yukina** pero tenes que ser fuerte. Ademas pensa que esta en un mejor lugar.

Si **contesto Alphonse**

Al la comida esta lista **Dijo Win del otro lado de la puerta**

Gracias Win pero no tengo ganas de comer **contesto Al**

Eso esta mal **Dijo Yukina escuchando del telefono** Como vas a ser fuerte si no comes?

Es que tengo el estómago cerrado **contesto Al**

Ay Al si pudiera te abrazaría **Dijo Yukina**

Si, se que lo harias **contesto Al**

No te puedo ver asi **Dijo Yukina** Arriba ese animo!. Tenes que salir de la habitación, comer y dormir bien toda la noche y vas a ver que mañana va a ser otro dia!

Pero… **dijo Al**

Pero nada! **no lo dejo terminar la frase** prometeme que vas a hacer lo que te digo

Esta bien **Resignado**

Mira que después le pregunto a Edward, haber si me hiciste caso ¬¬ **dice Yukina**

Jajaja. Sos capaz** Dijo Alphonse**

Y lo hare, asi que mas vale hace todo lo que te dije ¬¬** Dijo Yukina**

Esta bien, esta bien **Dijo Alphonse. Se levanto de la cama y abrio la puerta de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigio a la cocina**.

Al, saliste de tu habitación **dijo Win sorprendida**

Bien Yuki ya estoy en la cocina, asi que te dejo **dijo Al (suponiendo ke tenia tel inalambrico U)**

Bien Al, cuidate y cualquier cosa llamame **dijo Yukina y luego de depedirse cortaron**.

Asi que Yukina, eh? **se dijo a si mismo el mayor de los Elric**

No es lo que estas pensando **Dijo su hermano al mirar la cara picarona de Edward** Yuki y yo solo somos amigos

Si, pero con solo un llamadito ella logro lo que Win y yo no logramos en toda la tarde **Dijo Edward**

Dejalo en paz Ed **Dijo Winry molesta** Me alegra que hayas salido de tu habitación. **Alphonse comienza a comer. Den, el perro de Winry comenzo a ladrar hacia la puerta**

Que sucede Den? **Se acerco Edward a su fiel mascota. El perro seguia ladrando, asi que Edward decidio abrir la puerta pero no había nadie** Lo ves Den? Allá afuera no hay nadie. **Den salió rapidamente y empezo a ladrar con direccion al techo**

Que ocurre Ed? **preguntó Winry acercándose a su amigo y mirando al techo junto con Ed**

No lo se **respondio el rubio mirando a Winry cuando sintio que una presencia saltaba del techo a unos arbustos donde Den volvio a ladrar.** Win, entra a casa y quédate con Al

Ed? **pregunta Winry confundida**

Solo hazlo **se limitó a contestar Edward**

Esta bien **Winry tomo del cuello a Den y entro a la casa.**

Sé que hay alguien en los arbustos, quien seas Sali y da la cara **Dijo Edward muy seriamente dirigiendose hacia los arbustos. Espero un rato pero nadie le contesto, finalmente decidió mirar tras los arbustos y lo que encontro fue un gato color blanco, parecia muerto de hambre. **Pequeño me diste un gran susto… mmm…. Quizas… **Edward tomó el gato entre sus brazos y entro a la casa.**

Estas bien hermano? **pregunto Alphonse preocupado**.

Si **respondio Edward** encontre a nuestro intruso **Edward le muestra el gato a Win y Al**

Es un gato **dijo Winry** pero para que lo entraste?

Toma Al** Se lo entrega** Siempre quisiste tener un gato, no?

Si, pero vos nunca me dejaste tener uno **Dijo Alphonse sorprendido** por que ahora…?

Solo cuidalo bien **Contesto Edward** De acuerdo?

Si **contesto Alphonse** Gracias hermano...mmm…¿ Como te llamaré?**El gato al escuchar eso, salto de los brazos de Al para llegar a una mesa donde habia una hoja y una lapicera que Edward habia dejado destapada. El gato con sus dientes muerde la lapicera y escribe algo en la hoja.**

Que gato mas inteligente** Se sorprendio Winry. Edward leyo en vos alta lo que el gato escribió**.

" Katty" **leyo Edward.**

Que quiere decir eso?** Pregunto Winry**

Ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? **recogio Al al gato. El gato maullo**. Bien entonces eres Katty. -. Ah por cierto si Yuki me vuelve a llamar, pasamela ¿si?

Esta bien **Dijo Edward. Al subio a su habitación y cerro la puerta**.

Al se ve un poco mas contento **comento Winry**

Si **respondio Edward**.

**Mientras Yukina**

Me pregunto si Alphonse estara mejor… **Pensaba Yukina** Mañana lo vuelvo a llamar.** Suena el telefono y ella lo atiende**. Hola?

Hola Yukina, soy el coronel Mustang **contesto Roy**

Coronel? **Pregunto Yukina extrañada**.

Lamento molestarte ¿Estas muy ocupada? **pregunta el coronel**

Eh? No **contesto Yukina** Pero es raro que me llames.

Lo siento, es que no podia llamar a nadie mas **contesto Roy**

Oh vamos **Dijo Yukina** Acaso no tenes subordinados?

Jajaja** Rio Roy** Si, pero necesito hablar con alguien diferente.

Eso me suena a que queres que nos encontremos** Dijo Yukina**

Puede ser **contesto Roy**

Estoy sola en casa **Dijo Yukina** Ven y tomemos un café.

Bien **contesto Roy** Estare enseguida.** Ambos cortaron el telefono.**

Que raro **se dijo a si misma Yukina**.

**Mas tarde en la casa Rockbell-Elric. Mejor dicho en la habitación de Winry.**

Al ya esta dormido **comento Winry**

Si, estaba cansado** respondio Edward quien estaba mirando a travez de una ventana**

En que pensas? **Pregunta Winry sentandose en su cama**.

Me pregunto como seria esta perdida si vos no estuvieras conmigo **comento Edward** Alphonse no tiene con quien desahogarse

Nosotros estamos con él** respondio Winry**

Pero no es lo mismo **contesto Edward** Por eso por mas que lo intentáramos no podiamos levantarle el animo.

Por eso le regalaste el gato? **pregunto Winry.**

Si **respondio Edward** Estoy pensando en mañana enviarle un pasaje para Rizembull a esa tal Yukina

Estas seguro? **Pregunto Winry**

Si **respondio Edward** Vos lo viste Winry, Alphonse se sintio mejor con solo hablar con ella por telefono.

Edward…** lo abrazo**

**Mientras Yukina y Roy quien recien habia llegado a la casa de esta primera.**

De que querias hablar? **Pregunta Yukina confundida entregandole una taza de café**

Alguna vez hiciste algo de lo que te arrepentiste? **Pregunto Roy mirando fijamente la taza de cafe que Yukina le habia entregado**

Si, todo el tiempo me ocurre **contesto Yukina** Siempre hago cosas de las cuales me termino arrepintiendo

Pero que sucede cuando eso que hiciste daño a otro? **pregunto Roy con su mirada perdida. Yukina se sento en el sillon del frente**

A que clase de daño te referis? **pregunto interesada**

A uno muy grave. Tanto que tengo miedo decirlo **siguió contando Roy**

Eres un soldado, solo cumplis con tus ordenes sin importar lo demás. Esa es tu misión **contesto Yukina** No se lo que hiciste, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Aunque implique el genocidio de una raza inocente? **Pregunto Roy con un tono enojado**.

No se exactamente a lo que se refiere pero el alcohol no lo va a ayudar **contesto Yukina**

Como lo supiste? **Levanto su mirada.**

Papá toma mucho, puedo reconocer el olor a alcohol **contesto Yukina**

No deberias haber dejado entrar a un borracho como yo y menos estando sola **la regaño Roy**

Pero se que no me vas a hacer nada **respondio Yukina** Por eso te deje entrar.

Pero sabes **Dijo Roy parandose y caminando hacia ella** cuando una persona consume demasiado alcohol no es la misma. **Coloco ambas manos en el respaldo del sillón de Yukina como encerrandola y Acercando su rostro al de ella. Yukina solo se limito a sonreir, el Coronel suspiro y luego se alejó de ella.**

Lo ves? **Dijo Yukina con una sonrrisa** No podes hacerme nada.

Como estabas tan segura de eso? **pregunto Roy sonriendo**

Por que segui mi instuicion femenina **contesto Yukina sonriendo**

Que clase de respuesta es esa? **pregunto Roy** Por cierto ¿ Y tus padres?

De vacaciones** contesto Yukina** Estare sola toda la semana. Eso me recuerda… ¿Podes quedarte a dormir? La cama de mi papá y Sophie esta libre.

Puedo quedarme? **pregunto Roy algo sorprendido** Pero no crees que si tu padre se entera…

Pero yo no le voy a contar **respondio Yukina** vos si? Ademas vos fuiste el que quizo venir.

Si pero yo no vine para quedarme a dormir **contesto Roy.**

Si no queres solo decimelo y listo **dijo Yukina enojada** Yo solo te lo decia por que me aburro sola y ademas…

Ademas que? **pregunto Roy** Te da miedo la oscuridad?

Claro que no! **Grito Yukina enojada** Solo te iba a decir que me iba a sentir mas protegida con un militar cerca mio.

Protegida? **pregunto Roy**

Es que hace poco vi una película que se trataba de una niñera que era atacada por un hombre y se quedaba loca **explico Yukina**

Y que?** Pregunto Roy** Tenes miedo de que alguien entre y te ataque?

Por que no? **pregunto Yukina** Podria ser… hay muchos locos por la calle.

Jajajaja. Bien me quedare a dormir **respondio Roy riendose**.

No te lo dije para que te rias! **Dijo enojada Yukina**

Disculpa **se disculpo Roy** No te preocupes conmigo vas a poder dormir tranquila.

Si. Muchas gracias! **respondio Yukina contenta y al mismo tiempo aliviada**.

**Al otro día…**

Coronel, despierte… **dice Yukina dulcemente, moviendo el cuerpo de Roy**

mmm… que sucede? **pregunta Roy medio dormido**

Son las 9.00am **le dice Yukina** Usted me dijo que lo despierte a esta hora.

mmm… si, si gracias **contesta Roy aun dormido**

**Mientras tanto en la casa Elric-rockbell**

Buenos dias winry **dijo Alphonse sentandose en la mesa para comer su desayuno.**

Buenas dias **Alphonse saludo Winry, sirviendole el desayuno**

Y mi hermano? **pregunto Alphonse notando que el rubio no estaba sentado en la mesa como de costumbre**.

Salio temprano **contesto Winry** iba a visitar la tumba de Trisha y un par de cosas mas.

Ya veo **contesto el castaño**. Oye Win tenes algo para Katty? **La gata entro al escuchar su nombre**.

Claro **contesto la rubia ojiazul y coloco en un plato comida para gatos y un poco de leche en otro.**

Win de donde sacaste la comida? **pregunto Alphonse sorprendido**.

La compro Edward antes de irse **contesto la rubia**. Por cierto Al hoy te vez de mejor animo que ayer.

Si, un poco **contesto Alphonse** Yuki siempre me levanta el animo cuando estoy triste. Ella es experta en eso.

Enserio? **pregunta Winry** Cuentame mas de ella

Y que queres que te cuente Winry? **pregunta Alphonse sorprendido.**

Lo que vos quieras** respondio Winry.**

mmm… Ella es buena en la escuela aunque no le presta atención en clases, es distraida, mala cocinando, alegre, un poco miedosa por eso sus padres son muy sobreprotectores con ella, no se que mas contarte **respondio Alphonse Tomo su taza y comenzo a tomar**

Y decime ella te gusta? **Pregunto Winry muy interesada. Alphonse se atraganto con la bebida.**

No, claro que no Win **Dijo sonrojado **Solo somos amigos.

Encerio? **pregunta Winry**

Si **contesta Alphonse. Winry toma su vaso vacío para lavarlo**. Pero hablando de eso. Anoche dormiste con mi hermano ¿Cierto? **a Winry se le cae la taza, la cual se rompe**

Ah… bueno… **Winry muy sonrojada no podia contestar.**

Descuida **Dijo Al levantando los trozos de la taza del suelo y luego reuniendolos para usar su alquimia y arreglar la taza** Tarde o tempano tenia que pasar. **Le entrega la taza.**

Al… yo…** Winry quizo decirle algo pero Al la interrumpio**

Hoy tengo cosas que hacer **dijo Al no vuelvo hasta el mediodia,** Vamos Katty! Y** dicho esto Al y el gato salieron corriendo de la casa sin dejar que la ojiazul pudiera decir nada.**

**En la casa de Yukina**

Buenos días Yukina **Dijo Roy bajando las escaleras**

Buenos días **respondio el saludo**. Veo que hoy estas mejor.

Eh? **no entedia el Coronel**

Es que ayer te veias muy deprimido **explico Yukina.**

Estabas preocupada por mi? **pregunto Roy con cierto interes**

Claro, por que sos amigo de Al** contesto ella**. Por cierto ¿ Sabes preparar algun desayuno?

Claro **respondio Roy** por que? Vos no?

La cocina no es mi fuerte **solo se limito a contestar Yukina**

Ya veo **respondio Roy** Entonces preparare el desayuno.

**Mientras Al estaba sentado en la orilla del rio mirando su reflejo en el agua y acariciando a su gata**.

Era de esperarse que ella y mi hermano estuvieran juntos, después de todo siempre fue asi desde pequeños… Pense estar preparado para cuando este dia llegara pero… veo que me equivoque. **se decía a si mismo Alphonse** Sabes Katty me siento triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz por mi hermano **el gato solo le respondio con un maullido**. Si Yuki me viera asi de deprimido me regañaría nuevamente **comenta con una sonrrisa**

**Mientras tanto Yukina y Roy**

Cocinas muy bien **comento Yukina comiendo su desayuno**

Es solo un desayuno **respondio Roy**

Si, pero yo ni eso puedo hacer **respondio Yukina riendose de si misma. Sonó el timbre**.

Yo atendere. No vaya ser un ladron que te quiere asaltar **dijo divertido Roy**

Eso no fue gracioso ¬¬** respondio Yukina. Roy se levanto de su silla y abrio la puerta ante la sorpresa de la persona que se encontraba del otro lado.**

Roy **Dijo Chie sorprendida.**

Buenos dias Chie **Saludo Roy** Adelante **La invito a pasar. Chie entró y Roy cerro la puerta.**

Hola Yukina! **saludo Chie un poco enojada**

Hola **respondio el saludo Yukina** Chie no es lo que estas pensando, El coronel se quedo a dormir porque…

… tenias miedo de que un asesino entre termino **de completar la frase Roy riendose**

Claro **Yukina reacciono** No! Basta de decir eso! **Yukina se enojo.**

Yukina donde quedo el " es muy grande para vos" **pregunto Chie**

Pero Chie…** intento explicarle Yukina**

Se lo contare a Alphonse ¬¬ **dijo Chie enojada**

Eh? Ah por cierto ayer lo llame como me dijiste **comento Yukina** Estaba muy desanimado porque su Tia Pinako habia muerto.

Si, algo me habia comentado Ed **acoto Roy a la conversación**

Por eso pienso ir a Rizembull **dijo decidida Yukina** Me acompañas Chie?

Claro! **contesto Chie** Pero eso queda lejos, necesitas pasajes de tren. **Yukina esta tomando su café cuando al escuchar esa frase se detuvo a pensar**

Cierto **dijo Yukina dandose cuenta**. jajaja

Eres la misma distraida de siempre **comento Chie. Vuelve a sonar el timbre.**

Roy podrias atender? **pregunto Yukina**

Que? Ahora soy tu mucamo? **pregunto Roy enojado**

Por favor **Yukina lo miro con cierta cara de ternura que el no pudo negarse**.

Esta bien **Dijo finalmente resignado y abre la puerta. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes quien tocaba la puerta era la Teniente Hawkeye.**

Teniente Hawkeye? Que hace aca? **pregunto Roy sorprendido**

Lo mismo le pregunto Coronel **respondio la teniente seria y con cierto grado de enojo**.

Buenos dias Teniente Hawkeye **Saludo Yukina** Coronel se un caballero y dejala pasar.

Eh? Ah si pase Teniente **Dijo Roy quien dio un paso al costado dejando que la rubia entre**.

Señorita Yukina le traigo esto de parte del alquimista de acero **dijo Hawkeye entregandole un sobre**.

El alquimista de acero? **Pregunto Chie sin entender**.

Es Edward Elric, el hermano mayor de Alphonse **explico Roy. Yukina abre el sobre donde se encontraban dos boletos de tren para Rizembull.**

Solo te mando los boletos? No tiene escrito nada mas? **Pregunto Chie.**

No hace falta **Contesto Yukina** Es simple me esta invitando a Rizembull.

Que suerte, no? **comento Roy** Ustedes necesitaban esos boletos.

Si me disculpan debo regresar a mi trabajo **Dijo La Teniente Hawkeye**

Espere yo tambien voy para el cuartel **la detuvo Roy** Nos vemos Chicas.** Ambas partes se saludaron y él y la teniente Hawkeye se fueron.**

Quien era esa mujer? **pregunto Chie**

La Teniente Riza Hawkeye, es un subordinado del Coronel **respondio Yukina**

Sabes Yukina me estas empezando a dar miedo **comento Chie** Desde cuando conoces tantos militares?

Desde que Al me los presento **explico Yukina**. Por cierto regresa a tu casa, arma tu bolso y nos encontramos en la estacion de trenes en 2 horas. Vamos a Rizembull

Esta bien **Respondio Chie** Entonces nos vemos en dos horas. **Chie se fue y Yukina comenzó a preparar su maleta.**

**Mientras Roy y Hawkeye**

Sucede algo Teniente? **Pregunto Roy** La veo enojada.

No, no sucede nada Coronel **contesto Hawkeye con sus manos en el volante y viendo de frente para no chocar el auto.**

Enserio? **pregunto Roy** No sera que estas celosa?

Usted y yo somos simplemente Coronel y Teniente **respondio Hawkeye** no veo la razón de ponerme celosa por encontrarlo en la casa de una chica.

Asi que si era eso **penso Roy en voz alta**

Acaso no escucho lo que dije Coronel? **lo regaño la teniente**

Otra vez con ese cuento de "soy solo su subordinada" **Dijo Roy mirando la ventanilla** Ya estamos grandes para esos cuentos Riza. **La teniente lo miro de reojo.**

Le he dicho muchas veces Coronel que no me llame por mi nombre **lo regaño Riza quien se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.**

Eso no fue lo que me dijiste aquella noche **comento Roy. Riza detiene el auto** por que nos detenemos?

Ya llegamos, **señor respondio Riza. Roy miro hacia el lado de Riza y en efecto habian llegado al cuartel**. Coronel eso que ocurrio fue algo momentáneo le aseguro que no volvera a ocurrir.

Yo que usted no estaria tan segura** finalizo la conversación el Coronel quien se bajo del auto seguido por su teniente.**

**Mientras tanto Alphonse y Katty. Estaban caminando, hasta que se toparon con un chico de cabello plateado y ojos celestes que llevaba un caballo color negro y en la cara una mancha blanca.**

Hola Alphonse **saludo el chico**

Hola, Matt **Respondio el saludo Al** Caballo nuevo?

Si **respondio Matt** Pero no te recomiendo montarlo.

Porque no? **pregunto Alphonse**

Nisiquiera yo puedo domarlo **respondio Matt** Ahora se lo estoy llevando a mi papá. **Katty sube al hombre de Al** otra vez tenes otro gato a escondidas de Edward?

No, esta vez fue mi hermano quien me lo regalo **respondio Alphonse**

Ed te permitio tener un gato? **pregunto Matt sorprendido** Por cierto Al cuando pueda dominar a Diablo te jugare devuelta una carrera de caballo y esta vez ganare **yo.**

**Diablo?** pregunto Al

Si **respondio Matt** Este caballo se llama diablo.

Siempre y cuando me prestes a Rayo **dijo Al.**

Si lo se **contesto Matt** Tu caballo favorito. Pero nisiquiera usando a Rayo podras ganarme esta vez.

Esperare el momento, Matt **respondio Alphonse sonriente. Matt se retiro con su caballo**. Este chico esta obsesionado con ganarme una carrera. Pero bueno lo comprendo, el vive entre caballos y perder contra mi siempre debe ser algo avergonzante. Creo que la proxima vez lo dejare ganar.** le explicaba a Katty quien respondio con un maullido**. Ya es mediodia, creo que es mejor que regresemos.

**Mientras Chie .En estaba en la estacion de trenes esperando a Yukina**.

Esta chica se esta tardando demasiado **se decia Chie a si misma** Le habra pasado algo? **Después de un rato Yukina apareció**.

Perdon por llegar tarde Chie **Se disculpo Yukina** Es que me perdi.

Te perdiste? **pregunto Chie** Pero si tenias que venir todo derecho!

Ah si? Con razon!**Entendio Yukina la razon de perderse.**

Trajiste los boletos? **pregunto Chie**

Claro **respondio Yukina**. Soy distraida pero no tonta.¬¬

**Mientras Winry y Edward**

Y no te dijo a donde fue? **pregunto Edward**

No **respondio Winry** solo dijo que volvia al mediodia.

Habra que esperarlo **dijo Edward quien estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que su hermanito llegue para que Winry sirva la comida.**

Ya llegue **anuncia Alphonse quien entra a la cocina seguido de su mascota**. Lo siento ¿Los hice esperar mucho?

No, claro que no **Respondio Winry **

A donde fuiste? **pregunto Edward**

A pasear por ahí con Katty **respondio el menor de los Elric** y camino a casa me encontre con Matt.

Matt? **pregunto Edward**

Tiene un establo cerca de aca **explico Winry** No lo recuerdas Ed?

Ah si al que siempre Al le gana las carreras **recordo Edward**

Si él **afirmo Alphonse**.

Alphonse ve a lavarte las manos que enseguida sirvo la comida **dijo Win**

Si, esta bien **respondio Alphonse quien se fue al baño para efectivamente lavarse las manos.**

Esta triste **comento Edward**

Eso crees? **pregunto Winry** Entonces por que sonrie?

Al es asi **entro a explicar Edward** No quiere que los demás se preocupen y esconde su tristeza tras una sonrisa

Vos sos igual, no le decis a nadie que te duele algo, solo cuando pasa a ser algo grave los demas se dan cuenta **comenta Winry** después de todo ustedes dos son hermanos.

Que rico huele Win! **dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa **Tenemos suerte de que cocines bien ¿No hermano?

Si **contesto Edward**

Por cierto Alphonse ¿Cómo te manejaste con la comida cuando fuiste a Central a estudiar?** pregunto Winry**

Al principio aprendi a cocinar, aunque después no lo necesite **explico Alphonse**

Que quiere decir eso de que no lo necesitaste? **pregunto Edward**

Pues… Yuki y su familia me invitaban "seguido" a comer por no decir todo los dias **dijo Alphonse.**

Eso no se llama abuso Alphonse? **Pregunto Winry en forma de regaño**

Lo se, yo les decia que no queria abusar de su hospitalidad, pero ellos me insistian tanto que llegaba cierto momento que parecia una falta de educación no aceptar** comentaba Alphonse**.

Parece que te trataban como uno mas de la familia **comento Winry**

Por que sera? **pregunto Edward con una sonrisa picarona**

Por que me miras asi Hermano? **pregunto Alphonse**.

Ya dejen de jugar y comamos **Dijo Win sirviendo la comida.**

**Mientras ya en el tren.**

Todo eso te vas a comer?**pregunta Chio al ver la comida que Yukina se habia comprado**

Si **contesto Yukina** porque no?

Cuando lleguemos a Rizembull va a ser una pelota **dijo Chie**

Vos tambien jodes con eso del peso? **pregunto Yukina enojada** la vida se vive una vez y hay que disfrutarla a pleno, nada de limitaciones ni de dietas.

Y aun asi no engorda **pensaba Chie** Que envidia. **Yukina se levanta de su asiento** sucede algo?

Ire a ver los otros vagones, después de todo falta mucho para llegar** Respondio Yukina saliendo del vagon, recorrio cada vagon hasta que encontro uno completamente vacio.**

Quien sos? **pregunto Yukina seriamente. Una mujer de unos 20 años, cabellera castaña y largo hasta la cintura atado con una cola de caballo y ojos celestes, aparece detrás de ella.**

Mi amo, el Señor Max me envio a pedirle que regrese. **Dijo aquella mujer misteriosa.**

Crei haberlo dicho antes, no pienso volver a aquel lugar **contesto Yukina** Estoy feliz con los mortales.

El señor Max me dijo que usted diria eso **contesto la mujer**

Si sabe cual es mi respuesta ¿Por qué insiste tanto? **pregunta enojada Yukina**

El señor Max la estuvo investigando. En estos momentos usted se esta dirigiendo hacia Rizembull con su supuesta amiga de la infancia para ver a el único mortal a quien le importa usted, mientras su supuestos padres viajan ¿Cierto? **describio la mujer**

Y con eso que? **pregunto Yukina** Después de todo tenemos prohibido lastimar a los humanos, asi que Max no podra hacer nada.

El señor Max tambien predijo que usted diria eso **contesto la mujer**

Ahora se dedica a la adivinación? **pregunto Yukina molesta**

Hay ciertos seres que no obedecen las reglas **comento la mujer** y precisamente hay uno cerca del mortal Alphonse Elric. Le daremos una semana para decidir, vuelva y el mortal vivira. **Dicho esto la mujer desaparecio, Yukina enojada volvio a su asiento. Chie noto el cambio de humor de su amiga intento saber que le sucedia pero Yukina sol la evadia y repetia que había que llegar rapido a Rizembull.**

**Mientras Alphonse.**

Saldras nuevamente hermano? **pregunto el menor de los Elric**

Si, tengo que hacer algo **contesto Edward y dicho esto se fue**

Que es lo que tanto hace mi hermano? **pregunto el Alphonse a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado limpiando.**

Yo tampoco lo se con exactitud **respondio la rubia.**

**A la noche. Edward ya habia regresado y los tres habia cenado juntos.**

Hermano queres que Win duerma con vos en esta habitación y yo me voy a la de ella?** pregunto Alphonse**

Que estas diciendo Alphonse? **pregunto extrañado su hermano**

Lo se todo **Contesto Al** No tenes que ocultarme nada. Katty y yo dormiremos en la habitación de Winry y ella podra dormir aca con vos. Vamos Katty Y** sin que su hermano pudiera objetar o decir algo él y la gatita se fueron al cuarto de Winry donde le explico y Win gustosamente acepto al cambio de cuartos. Win se fue. Alphonse se recuesta.**

Creo que asi es mejor **se dijo a si mismo** Esto es lo correcto **el gato como siempre maullo**.

**Al otro dia a la mañana. Alphonse se despierta con los rayos del sol dandole en la cara, los pajaros cantando y un cielo completamente despejado.**

Que hermoso dia **comento Alphonse para si mismo**. **Luego de ir al baño, lavarse la cara y cambiarse Al bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina donde se encontraban su hermano y su amiga conversando de cosas de la vida.** Buenos dias.

Buenos dias Al **contesto el saludo Winry.**

Vaya Al hoy te despertaste mas temprano **comento Edward**

Si, es que los rayos de sol llegan directamente a la cara en la habitación de Win **respondio Alphonse.**

Si, lo se **comento Edward dando a saber que anteriormente habia dormido en aquella habitación. Alphonse se disponia a sentar para tomar su desayuno como todas las mañana cuando alguien toco la puerta.**

Yo ire **Dijo Alphonse ofreciendose a abrir la puerta sabiendo que nadie se opondría. Salio de la cocina y se dirigio al comedor, pensando en quien podria ser a esta hora de la mañana. Abrio la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa a ver a las dos chicas de central, Yukina y Chie paradas frente a su puerta.**

Buenos dias Al! **grito Yukina al ver a su amigo sano y salvo y se abalanzo sobre el para abrzarlo. Alphonse estaba sin habla jamas se hubiera imaginado que ellas dos estuvieran en Rizembull.**


End file.
